Project Summary The Prevention Research Center on Nutrition and Physical Activity at the Harvard Chan School of Public Health has a mission to use community-based participatory research methods to engage with our partners working in public health practice at the local, state, and national levels to promote translation and adoption of obesity prevention interventions. Our proposed center and collaborative implementation research represent opportunities to reduce future obesity prevalence and health disparities in Massachusetts, disseminate this approach nationally, and use implementation science methods to study this knowledge translation gap. Our Center Aims are to 1. Support the infrastructure and partnerships needed to establish an applied research and translation agenda that will increase awareness of effective and cost-effective population health approaches to improve nutrition and physical activity behaviors and establish policy, systems and environments that support them. 2. Grow and develop strong partnerships with local communities, state and city health agencies, national stakeholders and partners with resources and systems to disseminate knowledge and products to increase translation of effective and cost-effective obesity prevention research into practice. 3. Implement activities to support training of public health students and practitioners and partners and communication to create enhanced local and national community capacity to translate effective and cost-effective strategies to prevent obesity and reduce disparities into widespread, sustained practice. We will conduct an implementation research project with Research Aims to: 1. Develop a learning collaborative implementation strategy with community partners, with our state and local health agency partners, to initiate consideration of the acceptability, feasibility, cost, and reach of intervention strategies to effectively reduce future obesity prevalence, associated health outcomes, and disparities in obesity. 2. Utilize the learning collaborative implementation strategy to build knowledge, skills, and self-efficacy of state and city health agency staff and community partners to employ cost-effectiveness and health disparity concepts and methods in the selection of interventions. 3. Gather local data with partners to create intervention blueprints and locally- tailored microsimulation models to estimate cost-effectiveness and health disparity metrics for the selected obesity interventions over 10 years (2019-2029). 4. Use mixed methods to assess adoption of the selected interventions and cost-effectiveness analysis. We will engage with community partners to develop, evaluate, communicate and disseminate information regarding the cost-effectiveness of interventions, and build community capacity of partners to develop and use cost-effectiveness and health equity metrics in decision making. We will produce strategic plans to guide local decision-making and adoption of strategies to advance obesity prevention research and the translation of cost-effective public health strategies that improve population health and reduce health disparities.